resedent evil4 the jorney home
by deathhog2006
Summary: Leon and Ashley are on there next adventure to return home with all the same horrors and carecters
1. the first horror

**Resident Evil4 the jorney home chapter1**

Ashley and Leon just sat there on the wave rider, watching as the island they encountered so much on blew to bits, and thought the whole journey had ended and they only needed to find a way home without Hunnigan because just recently Leon lost contact with her. But they didn't know it wasn't over yet

"So what do we do now Leon? We're nowhere near any safe land" Ashley said

"I don't know, call for-what the hell! Something's moving out in the water so our best bet is to head east" Leon screamed as he fired up the engine and went east at 113Mph trying to get as far away as possible from that thing in the water that was now chasing them and then Ashley looked into the water and saw a big brown and red fish chasing them at exact speed, nose to nose!

"Leon it's right on our tail, more like nose to nose!"

"Oh crap! Hold on tight we're going to have to speed up" Leon said as he sped up 25Mph faster, but just then they heard a sputter and a cough of a engine, and stopped, the engine died, and it started raining. And then the fish disappeared, and Leon readied his riot gun, then he heard a splash, turned around, and fired, he had closed his eyes for this but when he opened his eyes all he saw was blood in the water

"Now that that's over our best bet is to get out of here before any sharks come" Leon told Ashley

"Right" Ashley replied. So Leon sat back down and tried to start the engine but forgot it died

"Oh great we're sitting ducks out here, looks like we have to just sit here" Leon said

In a angry way

"Don't be mad Leon, at least we're alive"

"yeah I s'pose"


	2. the kid from the us

**Chapter 2**

So they just sat there on the Jet Ski, looking at the sky, wondering how they were supposed to get out of here, wherever here is. They couldn't contact anyone with Leon's walky talky, they didn't have a radio, but then it hit them

"Flares" Leon said "we have to have flares" then Leon opened a compartment with a small bundle red sticks with a small gun, Leon picked them up, attached a flare into the barrel of the flare gun, pointed to the sky, and pulled the trigger, the flare flew into the sky and burst into a red flame of sparks, the speed of the shot rocked the jet ski a little

After a while, Leon and Ashley heard the sound of a helicopter and looked up towards it

"Hey Leon, saw your flare" called a female voice "sending a ladder down for you" then a rope ladder came down from the helicopter and the ends dipped in the water, and Leon climbed up first, then Ashley came up, when they got into the helicopter, a women in a black spy outfit sat in the pilot seat and Leon sat down in the co-pilot seat

"Thanks for getting us out of there Ada, we appreciate the help" Leon said

"Don't worry about it, just saw your flare and it's my duty" just then a radio transmission came in

"Help...please………anyon….there" the radio cut out and all they heard was static nonstop

"Hello, hello, damn it! We lost him" Ada said

"Let's go! According to the transmitter, it came from 42 miles east that's the direction we're going in. buckle up Ashley"

"You don't have to tell me twice" so Ashley quickly buckled up and they headed east at 84Mph, and after about a half hour they saw a bout with a kid running away from things that looked like the villagers of pueblo.

"Shit! The plaga got to the United States already!" Ada screamed

"WHAT!

"Yeah, the reason I was on the Island so long, I was trying to stop it but It didn't help"

"Well we have to help-whoa, that kid has skills with a gun" the kid was using a stotgun, and when it fired, he wasn't blow back, he stood there, using shotgun shell after shotgun shell, killing zombie after zombie, and eventually they were all dead and the kid collapsed

"Oh my god, we have to help him" Ashley said

"Right, Ada and I will go help him, I'm putting it on auto pilot to stay where it's at, just stay put"


End file.
